Holiday Bazaar
by kkho1711
Summary: Bella attends an Art Bazaar every year. It was the same old story until she saw the boy at the piano. Now she’s spent a year thinking of no one else. What will happen when Alice decides it’s time for Bella to meet the man of her dreams? Short Story, AU/AH
1. Chapter One

**Holiday Bazaar**

**Summary: **Bella attends an Art Bazaar every year. It was the same old story until she saw the boy at the piano. Now she's spent a year thinking of no one else. What will happen when Alice decides it's time for Bella to meet the man of her dreams? Short Story, Cannon Couples, AU/AH

**This is my first venture into writing fan fiction, and I'm a bit nervous. This story is currently only three chapters long, and I have no plans yet to expand it. Please read and let me know what you think! (The next two chapters are both twice as long, and will be up as soon as I edit them, so maybe tonight or tomorrow.)**

**Now, on to the story!**

It is freezing. I am freezing. But it doesn't matter because he is here. _He_ is here.

It's my favorite time of the year—when fall changes into winter, when all the leaves have fallen and your breath comes out like smoke with every exhale. My mother Renee went to school here—here being the Art School that graces the center of the city. Every year students, alumni, and teachers enter their work to be sold for a weekend in the two-story lobby of the school in a winter bazaar. The lobby is always packed that Friday night at the opening with everyone from the poorest students to the richest patrons of the city.

Anxiety flushes the room from the art students struggling to make rent with a nice mix of self-righteousness oozing out of the rich patrons as they 'appreciate' the lower class.

_Ah, Christmas in the city._

While I enjoy a good art opening as much as the next person, my mother is an artist after all, I have to admit this particular event didn't excite me until last year. That's when I saw him. Who is he? Well, I don't actually know apart from the man of my dreams, the most gorgeous man to ever set foot on earth, and most certainly the most talented man to ever attend this gathering.

"Bella, art school was the best time of my life," Renee would always say to me.

Sometimes I wish I had listened to Renee when she told me art school was the best decision she ever made. Not that I'm any good at art; I much prefer my literature major. However, was I to attend school with this man—god, Adonis—I think I could find some love of art buried deep within me.

I was walking up the stairs from the lower exhibits, quite a feat for me in the three-inch heels and floor-length dress my best friend Rosalie dressed me in. It's surprising to go without tripping in flats and a pair of shorts, let alone these monster contraptions Rose insists are a must. Keeping my eyes on my feet, though sensible, was obviously not the best course as I ran into the man in front of me on the stairs, slipped on my dress and, bam, I was down. Along with the man's five-dollar glass of wine that spilled rather unfashionably on his much younger date and her very expensive dress. Figures, I'd ruin the one dress in the room that would cost me two months rent.

_Fuck._

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that." I frantically apologized, though they were not taken very well. The girl huffed as she made a beeline for the restrooms while her father-aged date gave me an once-over and a wink that hardly could have been considered appropriate before following in his date's direction.

Mortified, I looked around to see if anyone else caught my moment of humiliation only to be met by a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes looking straight at me. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't make myself look away. Too soon, he tore his gaze away. I then noticed he was chuckling, I assume at me, as he resumed playing the piano for the guests. _Stupid, pretty boy with his pretty piano and his ability to walk over flat surfaces._

I went off to find Rose, what I was trying to do before the 'May-December Romance Ruined by Bella Pulling a Bella' episode, only to find her snuggled into the corner with her new boy-toy, Emmett. She is gorgeous which comes with the bonus of having every male's attention, but I know she really wants someone to love what he can't see, regardless of her man-a-week existence.

This is the first year Renee has let me invite Rose and her twin brother Jasper. Their parents have attended for years, but Renee insisted that she needed me by her side all evening in past years. Luckily, after much begging, she finally caved this year.

I've known Rose and Jasper for as long as I can remember. They are my next-door neighbors and my first friends. They happen to be a year older than I, but the three of us could always be found together. No one expects us to be friends. Rosalie, the blonde-bombshell who is actually incredibly smart and got a full-ride to the private college in town, Jasper, the nerd who always had his head in a history book or was engaged in a very important game of chess—as all games of chess inherently are to Jasper, and me, the girl who always had her head stuck in a book and preferred a quieter and more subdued group of friends. We are _the_ three; we balance each other out.

"I hope you don't need Rose anytime soon. I don't even think she's come up for air in, uh, maybe thirty minutes," Jasper said while checking his watch for emphasis. "So have you met 'hunk-of-man of the week' or whatever it is she calls them?"

"Oh you mean the 'Hey Bella, this is Emmett. Emmett, Bella. We're going to go over here now.' Yes, if the one-second introduction of his name and personage is what you are referring to, than I have met him."

"Hey, it's more than I got, and she's my sister. At least you got a 'Hey Bella.'" Jasper pushed himself off the wall to come stand next to me.

"Would you like me to say 'Hey Bella' to you then?" I pointed my finger at his chest for emphasis.

He chuckled at me. "Funny, Bella, so funny."

"Whatever. I have to find some way to entertain myself." I was seriously sick of this place already.

"Sure. What is this, like you're fiftieth time at this shindig?"

"Haha, Jasper. No, it's my eighteenth, I suppose. I have been every year."

"I don't want to know what you did to your mother to deserve being forced into a room with these starving artists and rich buffoons once a year." Good. At least someone else was having no fun.

I sighed. "Renee loves this. It's like reconnecting with her younger self or something."

"Sounds like a mid-life crisis situation." He knew Renee almost as well as I did. We both knew she has always had the emotional range of a teenager. No mid-life crisis, more like life crisis.

I played along. "For eighteen-plus years?"

"Touche." He leaned back onto the wall, and pointed at something, or someone. Renee was stumbling toward me.

"Bellaaaaa!" Oh no, Renee and alcohol do not mix well.

"Yes, Re—Mom?"

"Come meet some of my friends. Can you believe that people I went to school with are teaching here now? " We went through this every year.

"Yes, Mom, I can. I've met all these people before, you know." I was getting frustrated.

"But not when you're about to go off to college!"

Jasper couldn't help but burst into hysterics at this point. Renee was looking especially silly with her glass of wine and inability to remember that I already know all of her friends, regardless of whether or not I am applying to college.

"You know I am planning on going to the City University with Jasper next year," I said to Renee. It's a good school; I've resigned myself to my future as an English teacher.

"A few conversations won't hurt. You really are so stubborn; you could really enjoy art school." She put her hands on her hips, which was quite a feat considering the glass in her hand.

"A, we can't afford it. B, I can't get a scholarship because art and I don't exactly mix. C, well, what am I going to do with an art degree? Can't I just stand here with Jasper and away from the hordes of drunken art enthusiasts?"

Instead of honoring me with a response, Renee dragged me off from laughing Jasper, not even looking back to see the look of disdain I was now giving her.

And so this was how two hours passed. Renee and I must have talked to every professor at this school. Every time I excused myself from a conversation, Renee would as well and would lead me to another group of drunken adults. I may be stubborn all the time, but Renee certainly beats me at the trait when she's drunk.

Near the end of the night, I finally got away from Renee and her rather large group of friends, using the bathroom as an excuse. As I was walking most discreetly back into the top floor of the lobby, I heard the most beautiful song begin on the piano. I suppose I hadn't noticed the plethora of Christmas tunes that had been supplying false cheer to my holiday-nightmare evening, but this stood out. It certainly wasn't a Christmas song, or anything I had ever heard before for that matter. It was the most beautiful piece of music I had ever heard.

I decided to push my way through the crowd, eager to see where this music was coming from only to find Mr. Green Eyes himself playing. That's not exactly right though. He was more than playing; he was pouring his entire self into this piece. I was captivated, enthralled, dazzled. I must have looked strange just staring at this gorgeous guy play himself to pieces as the crowd worked it's way around me.

After what felt like too much and too little time, he ended the song and looked up at me. I don't think I could have moved if I wanted to, but I really didn't want to move anyway. Suddenly his eyes flashed behind me, and his mood seemed to darken.

"Bella! My mom said we should probably help Renee get home now. It's getting late, and she does have that Saturday morning art class to teach tomorrow."

_Of course._ Thanks Jasper for interrupting staring time with my perfect man. I looked back at Green Eyes only to find him pointedly looking in the opposite direction. _Huh._

Jasper and I then found Renee, and he and his dad decided to help me lead her to the car. By the time we reached the front entrance. I still couldn't get over the moment with the piano player so I looked back to find him staring at us from across the room.

I don't know who wouldn't be staring. We _were _quite the group. My drunken middle-aged mother being talked to like a toddler learning to walk and led out of the door by my nineteen-year old 6'3" movie-star-esque best guy friend and his equally tall and as movie-star-esque father. What a sight, indeed. I was stunned that his mood had changed back to a much lighter one as he winked and gave me the most stunning crooked smile I'd ever seen. He laughed and turned to the person next to him. He gave me a second glance and a slight wave, as Jasper grabbed my arm dragging me out the front door.

Rose would be disappointed to have to hear about this tomorrow and not get to see the face of my mystery guy. Then again, I don't know if I'd be able to handle mystery guy's inevitable choice of Rose over me.


	2. Chapter Two

Senior year finished up as well as it could. After all, it was the first year I went without Rose and Jasper, even if they were in college in the same city. I still hung out with them on weekends with two new additions.

Emmett is apparently exactly what Rose has been looking for, even if he doesn't look it. He's 6'5" and has muscles I've only seen on body builders—not exactly what would look like the perfect boyfriend. Yet he's proven himself to be one of the nicest guys I've ever met and can handle Rose's sharp wit as well as Jasper and I. In January, we met our second new member, in the form of Alice.

Alice was in a coffee shop near City University meeting a friend when she spotted Jasper, who was at the moment absorbed by a game of chess with a guy I assume he picked up wherever one picks up chess players—it's always been a mystery. She watched him as he played and when the game ended, she plopped herself down in front of him, asking if he wouldn't mind playing a game with her. They've been inseparable ever since, though all the work has seemed to be on Alice's side.

Rose loves Alice, seeing as Alice is a fashion design major at the Art School. Of course this means that Rose and I often get original designs and plenty of tailoring on clothes we already own. I wasn't too thrilled about this until prom, when I told Alice that I wanted to wear something original. She, never backing down from a challenge, faithfully thrift shopped with me while I found a few dresses I found a bit to be better than mediocre. Alice then went Molly Ringwald in _Pretty in Pink_ on me, which should make me cringe considering the outfit Molly wears to prom. However, Alice's creation was magnificent. I had never been more excited to wear anything. I haven't bet against Alice since that night.

I went to prom with a group of girlfriends. I graduated. I decided for sure to go to City University. I didn't know that the one night at the Art School would change my life. It's not as if it actively changed me, but I started to notice how no other guy could ever stand next to the piano playing god I once encountered. I had no idea who he was, but suddenly no person could compete. I wasn't a big dater by any means, but now guys that I had passing crushes on looked comparatively hideous. Even being invited to prom by a handful of okay looking guys didn't work. No. Nada. No one would be good enough.

Actively, these were not my thoughts, but Rose noticed the change. Alice just found it odd that I was seemingly asexual; she didn't know me before the Adonis at the piano forced me to rethink all my notions of the perfect guy.

So the time has now come for another attendance at the Art School Holiday Extravaganza. This year I'm glad to at least have reason to be there in Alice—well reason that is my own age, so I might not be stuck in circles of drunken adults again. But that doesn't mean that I don't have a dilemma.

"You are not still freaking out about that piano guy are you! You don't even know his name! No. You don't even know who he is. Bella, it's not healthy." Rose yelled at me while throwing clothes out of my closet, looking for something to dress me in.

"Oh, and dating a new guy every week is?" I sat up on the bed and glared at her.

She turned to me and threw her arms in the air. "I haven't done that since I met Emmett! Which, by the way, has been over a year!"

"Wow, you two. Wait to rip each other's throats out until later. Right now I'm confused. Who are we talking about? Who is piano guy?" Alice decided to mediate standing between us with one hand poised toward each of us. Her glare, I noticed, was pointed in my direction.

Oh no. I hadn't told Alice about piano guy, and the only reason Rose knows is because she forced it out of Jasper after asking him if he understood why I no longer had any crushes. Last year, I decided in the car on the way home from the bazaar not to tell Rose. Who knows what she would have made me do? I probably would have been at the Art School every day putting up posters and asking people if they knew the completely gorgeous guy with green eyes and piano skills.

"Alice, we are not going to talk about this. I am not freaking out about anyone." I put on my best poker face. It didn't work.

"Oh yes you are! You haven't asked either of us for help, me specifically, regarding your appearance since this thing last year. And don't even talk to me about your sudden lack of crushes since then." Trust Rose to remember the last time I asked for fashion help. And the last time I went on a date. Or wanted to go on one.

"So Bella does have a vested interest in the opposite sex?" Alice sounded amused, though not surprised. I guess she really hadn't accepted my asexuality.

Rose was getting frustrated. She has never understood my low self-esteem when it comes to guys. How can she? Every man she has ever met would sell his right arm to merely hear her speak. "Of course she does! She just doesn't go after what she wants which apparently this guy who she had a staring match with at this thing last year for abut ten minutes. Jasper had to tear her away because she looked like she could stand there all night?"

"Oh, are we talking about Bella and her piano man?" Jasper's voice sounded through the room.

Great. Just who I wanted to enter this conversation—Jasper and Emmett entered the room, food in hands and looking as if they've been ready for hours.

"Who?" Emmett probably said this, though I'm not sure since his mouth was filled with food at the time.

Alice apparently agreed with my assessment what he said. "Yea. _Who_ is this guy?"

I just decided to lie down on my bed and let embarrassment take over.

"Well," Jasper started as he sat down, getting as comfortable as if he were going to read _War and Peace_, "last year at this shindig, Bella decided that she should take it upon herself to be the one-woman audience to one of the pianists. She stood there for about five minutes, staring while he played, and when he finished playing, he decided to thank her by staring at her staring at him for about five more minutes.

"Now, ten minutes of absolutely no movement from Bella was especially shocking, considering she can barely stand without tripping…"

"Hey! Not fair!"

"It's true. So, I figured I'd give the poor guy a break because he might have gotten in trouble if he sat there any longer doing nothing, so I grabbed Bella because she needed to go get her mom anyway. Of course, when we reached the front door after Dad and I lugged Renee away from the booze, Bella goes and gets in another staring match with the guy. I had to pull her away again, this time with a bit more force. It was like she couldn't do anything when he looked at her. It was weird."

There was a minute of pause, and then, "Dude. So weird. So Bella has a thing for some guy she doesn't know and they have some crazy—" _Smack._ "Shit Rose! What was that for? I didn't even say anything!"

"I don't need to hear what you're going to say. I know it's going to be something utterly inappropriate."

Alice, angel and demon she is, decided to intervene, "So Bella, it is highly likely that this 'piano guy,'" she started emphasizing 'piano guy' with those stupid air quotes, "goes to my school, and, let's be honest, I might know him. I do know a few people in the music department. They're all pretty much moody kids who only listen to classical music, but there are a few who rise above the norm."

Oh no. I had thought about this before which is why I never told Alice. What if she does know him? What if she makes me talk to him? Worse, what if she says that he has some supermodel girlfriend with whom I could never compete? I just have to stop thinking. So many things can go wrong with Alice involved.

"Now Bella, I have never led you astray." I grimaced. "I see that look on your face Isabella! Now we have to make you look good for this mystery guy. Hm, I wonder if I know him; what does he look like?"

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands as I tuned Alice and the group out while Jasper began to describe the gorgeous guy from last year. I was practicing concentration exercises from my public speaking class when I heard the sound that should have sent me into frenzy. _Imagine a box. Draw the right line. Draw the top line. Draw the—_

"AH!" Such loud noises should never come out of little Alice.

I tore my hands from my face to glare at an excited Alice. "What now? Did you find a pair of four-inch death contraptions to put me in tonight because no man can resist the stiletto weapons on my feet?"

"What? Oh, uh, Bella you know stilettos elongate your legs, which is in fact very sexy.

Now I have to go make a call. Continue your concentration exercises."

Was I saying them out loud?

"Please, Bella, we all know that you've been using those stupid concentration exercises ever since you told us about them three weeks ago, and we informed you that it gets rid of your blush."

Oh, right. I guess I am pretty obvious about them.

"Wait, who are you calling?" I sat up from my position on the bed. "Everyone is here."

"Don't you worry about it, Bella. Rose, can you start doing Bella's hair for me? Jasper, come with me. Emmett, try not to annoy Rose while she's doing Bella's hair. We only have an hour, so chop-chop!"

"Aye, aye, Captain Pixie!" Emmett saluted Alice from his sitting position on the floor.

"You're such an idiot, Emmett."

"But you _love_ me." Emmett replied in a faux-seductive tone.

Rose just rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face gave her away. It's only around Rose that Emmett really makes tons of idiotic comments: he's actually a fairly smart guy. He likes Rose's acerbic personality more than any sane person should.

And so it went. I was a semi-willing Bella makeover for the evening, but a part of me was sure that Alice's mile-wide smile she sported when she returned to the room was not just from my ability to accept her fashion advice.

When we finally left my house where we all met to get ready, despite the sullen looks I received, I rode with Jasper and Emmett while Rose and Alice rode together. It was a last ditch attempt to assert my power since I knew Alice would have me running around all evening with her. This meant that by the time we got to the Art School my makeup running because I laughed myself to tears. Emmett and Jasper just seem like they wouldn't get along; no one expects the chess club hottie and the captain of multiple sports teams to be friends. However, they couldn't be better suited for hilarious behavior.

"Bella, I knew I shouldn't have let you ride with them! Come on, Rose, we have to fix _her_ before anyone sees her!" Alice had one hand on her hip, a finger pointed in my direction, and a glare on her face.

I threw my hands in the air. "Ugh, Alice, just wash it all off! I don't ever wear make-up. This is like me saying Fuck you to the feminist gods! They're only going to make my life worse. The feminist gods are not appreciative of my traitor behavior."

This spiel elicited claps and whistles from Jasper and Emmett behind me, but I knew I was in trouble from the look on Alice's face. _Uh oh_, I didn't even think that I would make it worse.

"Haha. Bell-luh. Good try. I know you're no gung-ho feminist, now come with me. Now." She said in a don't-mess-with-me tone. I knew to just follow and not get hurt; Alice was very strong for her size.

Jasper and Emmett continued the claps in my direction. "Noble attempt, young Bella!" Jasper yelled at my retreating form.

"Yes, fair maiden, it's too bad Queen Alice will have none of it!" Emmett decided to reply, only receiving an annoyed Alice flipping him off without so much of a glance in his direction. She certainly knows how to keep on track.

As we walked through the front door to the lobby, I didn't even get a chance to look around as I was pulled into a bathroom to the left, thrown onto the counter, and attacked by multiple angles by a fuming Alice.

"Really. Feminist Gods. Queen. No Make-up. It's ridiculous. Just ridiculous!" She muttered under her breath. Only humor could fix this mood.

"What was that, ey, Alice?"

She stopped her attack on my face to give me the glare I had become so familiar with this evening. "Oh, don't be smart with me Bella. You will be thanking me by the end of the night. I know these things."

"You're right, oh great one, make me perfect," I said throwing my arms wide. Alice sighed in response, knowing I was only trying to cheer her up and apologize for doubting her.

Alice took three deep breaths, then started, "ok, Bella, ok. Just be still, and I'll be done fixing you up in a minute. Ah, this is going to be perfect! I couldn't have planned this better!"

"What do you mean, plans?" I shouldn't have been shocked. This is Alice.

"Oh nothing, Bella. Nothing to worry your pretty head about." Now it was my turn to be mad, but I decided not to test her. She'll keep my make-up simple as long as I don't complain.

Once I was declared finished by Alice, I left the bathroom to find my friends who hadn't tortured me. In a scene reminiscent of the year before, Rose and Emmett were cozy in the corner while Jasper stood a few feet to the side—for his own protection. The only thing missing seemed to be the gorgeous guy at the piano. Straining my neck through the crowd, I couldn't get a visual on the place where the music was coming from, though I was positive the less-than-perfect notes would not come from my god. I sighed; I suppose I might never see him again.

It barely registered when Alice linked her arm with Jasper's and I was left the fifth wheel.

"So what do students do here, Alice? Bella and I here have been stuck in the adult crowd for years now." Jasper asked Alice in an thinly veiled attempt to break the silence.

"I don't really know; I didn't come last year because I was on the front-line making last minute costumes for the winter play. I suppose we can do whatever we want! Oh, there are so many people you guys can meet tonight!" Alice jumped up and down. She certainly cheered up fast.

"Alice, I've had enough meet and greets from Renee in this room to last a lifetime. No way you are putting me through that, please?" I added the please for good measure. I certainly was not going to be dragged around this room yet again.

"Where is Renee anyways?" Alice asked me. It _was_ odd that we hadn't seen her yet.

"She's around here somewhere, I guess. I was too happy to not have to go through the motions of daughter responsibilities this evening to notice this when she left. Speaking of responsibilities, and, um, introductions, don't change the subject Miss. Brandon!"

"Well, Miss. Swan, I am not your mother, and I can assure my meet and greets will be much better than hers! You never know who you might meet." She said ominously.

Of course, this meant that I was dragged around the room. I have to say that the introductions were _a bit_ more interesting than previous years. No less than ten of the fifty or so people Alice calls friends had an odd facial piercing, many had tattoos, colored hair that does not exist naturally, and outfits that could hardly be considered holiday wear. Not that most of them celebrate holidays anyway.

By around the fifty-first new person to enter my life, I was feeling a little claustrophobic and excused myself to go outside before Alice, who was deep in conversation with her friend Leif about his fifteenth piercing, noticed I was missing. The second I stepped outside I noticed the bronze hair. It belonged to a taller boy who was leaning over the balcony, looking lost in thought. Of course, at this moment I chose to trip over the welcome mat outside the front door. I didn't fall over, so I was shocked to hear laughter coming from in front of me.

Looking up I saw the gorgeous green eyes I had dreamt about for the past years. A look of shock, and what I hope was recognition, flashed on his face as I stared, open-mouthed, at the vision in front of me. It dawned on me that my mouth was open then, so I shut it rather abruptly eliciting yet another round of musical laughter. It didn't matter then that I was going to freeze to death standing out here in the near freezing cold; he was here.

As his laughter died down, I heard the voice I was hoping to avoid, "Hey Bella, I was looking—" She stopped speaking, causing me to look at her. Suddenly a huge smile graced her face and I knew that she had recognized him as my mystery piano player. "Oh, hey _Edward._ I was looking for you earlier! I didn't know you were out here."

"That _was_ the point. I don't really need anymore drunk older women propositioning me with their husbands a few feet away. It makes me uncomfortable," said a velvety voice. Every trait he has is perfect. I sighed in recognition of defeat at the perfect specimen before me.

"Sorry, have you met Bella here? Bella, this is Edward." Alice raised her eyebrows at me, as I turned my attention back to Edward who had his hand out, I assumed so I could shake it.

"Ah, Bella. Yes, I do believe she has tripped into my life a few times."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," was all I could get out as he shook my hand and what felt like an electric shock shot through my body. I gasped, and he immediately took his hand away, shoving both in his pockets. After what seemed like an eternity of Edward and I staring at each other in shock, Alice coughed rather conspicuously at us.

Edward immediately looked at Alice, "Um, I guess I'll go inside now. I think Eric probably wants a break from playing, so I should go relieve him." He then turned to the front door to walk inside. "See you around Alice, and you too, _Bella._"

Alice waited until she heard the door click before she looked at me with a look on her face that let me know I was in trouble. "You got some explaining to do, _Bella._ Or do you always have staring matches with green-eyed piano players?"

I sighed; I knew she would know him. "Fine, Alice. That was my mystery piano player, but I obviously have no chance with him, so can we not talk about this?"

"Au contraire, I don't think I've ever seen Edward so flustered. Or, quite frankly, so interested in a girl. Plus, Bella, you are such a wonderful person. Anyone, including Edward, would be lucky to have you in their life."

"Whatever, Alice." I turned to walk back inside, but Alice had other plans. She grabbed my arms and led me to the outside stairs. She sat down, looked at me pointedly so I would follow suit, and took a deep breath.

"Bell-luh, tell me everything! Did he follow you out here? Did you follow him out here? What did he mean by 'tripping into his eyesight a few times?' A few? What is he talking about? I know you're clumsy, but—"

"Wow there, you need to breathe to survive. I came outside to get away from, well, everyone, and he was out here looking over the balcony. I tripped, which is not unordinary, he turned around laughing at my inability to walk, and you came outside. End of story."

"Hm, really? That's it? I mean you two were doing some serious staring for there to not have been any words exchanged." She gave me a disbelieving look.

"Well the first time I heard him speak ever was after you came outside, so whatever you're talking about is possible, I guess." I curled my legs into my chest and looked at the stairs at my feet.

"You mean, you didn't notice the intense looks he was giving you?" Her disbelieving tone hadn't changed.

I was confused by what she was implying. "I'd hardly call them intense, Alice. He was probably just checking to see if I'm mentally challenged."

"I guess we can go inside then, if nothing happened at all." Alice seemed a bit frustrated as she started to get up, but there was something I needed to know, so I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Um, so, have you ever felt a shock when you touched someone?"

Alice visibly brightened, "you mean like static electricity?"

"No, not really, more of a pleasant shock. One that fills every inch of your body." I needed to know what _that feeling _was. It couldn't be just me, right?

She clearly knew what I was talking about. "AH! Bella! I knew you weren't telling me something! Of course I've felt that, but only with Jasper. Did you feel a shock with Edward?"

"Yea, but it probably doesn't mean anything Alice. I doubt he even felt it. Nothing to get excited over." I didn't actually think it meant something. I wanted it to, but how could Edward, walking perfection, have felt it too?

"That's nonsense. Of course it means something! And you can't say that he didn't feel it too. You were both pretty speechless; I don't even know how I broke his concentration."

This was too much to take in. "If you say so. I guess we can go back inside now."

"Come on, Bella. I promise no more introductions." She held out her hand for me to take.

"Thanks." As we walked back inside, I couldn't help but look over at the piano. It was if I was drawn to the spot. There sat Edward in all his glory, looking right at me. He gave me his crooked grin with a wink, and then turned his concentration back to playing music.

I don't know how, but I eventually ended up back with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice laughing and joking in the corner from earlier. The next hour passed in this fashion. Alice disappeared at one point, only to come back peppier than before, though I didn't think much of it at the time.

Perhaps I_ should_ pay more attention to Alice next time.

**Thank you for reading! One more chapter to go!**


	3. Chapter Three

I was talking to Jasper, when I saw Alice move toward the crowd out of the corner of my eye. What caught me was when she grabbed hold of someone's sleeve, and pulled the owner to our group. Jasper punched my arm as I realized this someone was Edward. Of course Jasper remembers who he is.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Edward. His roommate is having a party tonight that he doesn't want to be involved with, so I invited him to come watch movies with us." Alice is certainly devious. With a glint in her eyes, she decided to point each of us out to Edward. "This is Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and you've met Bella. Guys, this is Edward."

"Dude, welcome to the group. We've been overflowing in the estrogen. Nice to have another man around." Emmett shoved his hand at Edward and vigorously shook the hand he received from Edward.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rose and Emmett began bickering as Jasper and Edward shook hands and began to speak.

"Alice," I hissed as I pulled her out of earshot of the group. "What are you doing, inviting Edward? Are you trying to make me a nervous wreck?"

"Oh please, Bella. He was really excited when I invited him over, and you really shouldn't leave him here to go to his roommate's party. James is a piece of work, and I have no idea how he deals with it."

I guess that was a good enough excuse. I wasn't really going to deny Edward to be part of our evening. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Nope. I believe you will be owing me by the end of the evening." She was probably right.

Jasper made his way over to us putting his arms around our shoulders, "well, ladies, why don't we head on out of here? I'm sure we've had enough of this crowd for one evening."

"Oh, save the charm, Hale. You already have Alice, and you know we were ready to leave before we even arrived."

Edward's sarcasm-filled voice shocked me, "Bella, I'm beginning to think that you might not enjoy being here. Why wouldn't you enjoy an evening filled with drunk art students and even more drunk rich buyers?"

"Ah, you'd be surprised what little Bella here doesn't like. Hmm…there's—" Emmett began, but of course didn't finish.

Rosalie interrupted, "Emmett, seriously, didn't we just go over this?"

"Well, Rose, I think we also just went over how I am just speaking my mind. And how speaking my mind is really sexy and—"

"Jeez, Emmett, that is my _sister_! And I'm positive no one else wants to hear that." Jasper decided this was the last straw, as he led Alice and I to the front door, Edward not far behind.

We walked to the cars in a few minutes of comfortable silence that was broken by Alice. "Ok, Edward, you can ride with Jasper and Emmett. Bella, you're coming with us this time."

To say the least, I was surprised that Alice was forcing me away from Edward, but it was soon to be replaced by annoyance as I climbed into the backseat and we set off to Rose and Jasper's apartment.

"So Rose did you see the hunk of meat I invited over—the, what was it Bella?, green-eyed piano man in the other car?"

"Alice, you know I'm with Emmett, why would I—OH! Bella! Is that _him_?" Rose screamed at me as she whipped herself around 180 degrees in the front seat.

I sighed, covering my face with my hands, as Alice chuckled while turning left onto the Main Street. "Yes, it is. And Alice here has taken it upon herself to invite him over so I can humiliate myself."

"That is not my intention, Isabella Swan! You know very well that I invited him over, so one day there will be green-eyed babies _tripping into our lives._"

"Haha. Just rub in my humiliation some more. Thanks, friend." I was teasing her, but I was also serious. I had no idea how to feel.

"Oh Bella, he did look pretty happy to be coming with us, and he seemed really nice. Plus he couldn't take his eyes off of you." Rose tried to intervene, but of course her comments just made me groan and bury my face deeper in my hands. Then it hit me.

"So Alice, how is it that you know Edward? You must be pretty well acquainted in order to invite him to our inner circle." I asked at her, lifting my face up.

"I didn't invite him to our inner circle. It's just a movie!"

"I'm waiting," I said while tapping my nails on the window. I know it bothers her.

"His roommate James and I dated last year. It was a month or so before I met Jasper. James left me alone in his room a lot, and I got to know Edward pretty well. He was a good friend when James was an awful boyfriend. Then I met Jasper and avoided James, so Edward and I just see each other on campus from time to time. No biggie. Now please stop that incessant tapping of yours or I'll tell Edward how you have been pining over him for the past year!"

"You'll probably just tell him anyway," I mumbled.

"I'd only tell him if it's the right moment. And I know one day that moment will come. Just calm down Bella."

"You know, there will be five of us there. We aren't exactly throwing you to the sharks," Rose interjected.

"Sure, sure. But you will be off with Emmett in some corner and Alice and Jasper will be in their own world, so where will I be? With Edward. By myself." I looked at each of them to get my point across.

"Just do your concentration exercises, Bella!" Alice always insists that I do them when she knows I am winning an argument. I no longer was in the mood to fight, so I listened to her request. _Imagine a box. Draw the right line. Draw the top line. Draw the—_

"We're here!" Why does Alice's screeching always interrupt drawing the box?

Jasper's empty car was already in the parking lot, so we figured the boys were already upstairs.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Rosalie called as she walked into the living room, plopping down next to Emmett where he sat on the floor in front of the television. Jasper was in an armchair to the left of the room and was soon joined by Alice on the armrest. Edward sat on the couch looking just as comfortable as the other boys. In fact, they hardly noticed our appearance from laughing so hard.

"I guess I'll go make us snacks," I called to the living room acknowledging with a slight wave the applause coming from Jasper and Emmett. They must have been waiting for me to get food.

While making the second bag of popcorn and putting appetizers in the oven, Edward must have walked in without my notice.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I yelped at the unexpected noise throwing the popcorn bowl I had in my hand causing popcorn to litter the floor around me. I looked up to find Edward casually leaning on the counter in front of me looking like he was trying very hard to stifle a laugh at my situation.

"When did you come in here?" I asked breathlessly.

"Just a few seconds ago when you were putting something in the oven." He suddenly sounded less confident. "I, uh, it was getting a little awkward in the living room, so I thought I'd see if you need any help. So, are you always this clumsy or is it just around me?" He said with a smug grin on his face, returned to his collected demeanor.

"Actually I am always this clumsy. I'm sure every person in that room could tell you their top ten favorite Bella moments, and no one would have the same list." He laughed at this—a laugh that sounded more like bell chimes than a sound any human could make.

"Uh, I guess you can get the broom and dustpan out of the closet behind you and help me clean this mess up. After all, it is your fault since you scared me."

"You just admitted yourself, Bella, that you are a naturally clumsy person. I can hardly be blamed for nature taking its course." He said, though he did walk over to the closet claiming the broom and dustpan. "Would you like to sweep or should I?"

"You can sweep," I replied, and he handed me the dustpan. We cleaned the floor in a matter of minutes, and he stayed near me as I finished preparing food, talking casually. He asked about my major, my life goals, and I asked him the same. He's a music major at the Art School, and he wants to be a composer. His dad is doctor and wanted him to do the same, but "his heart wouldn't be in it," he said.

Conversation was easy with Edward. We were discussing the basics, which should be boring, but everything with him is interesting. Getting caught up in his retelling of his last trip home when his mother tried to set him up with no less than ten girls, I forgot that a very hungry Emmett and a slightly less hungry Jasper were waiting in the living room.

"Hells Bells! Where's the food?" Emmett yelled as I heard his footsteps approaching. "What are you two up to in here? No distractions! Keep your eyes on the prize, Chef." He said as he finally appeared in the kitchen, followed by an annoyed Jasper and Alice and Rosalie, who at the moment seemed much more interested in whispering to each other than rather or not I was making food.

"You know, Emmett, I don't have to make you food. What would you do then I wonder?" I put my fingers on my chin, feigning thought.

"He'd probably starve. Speaking of which, I would too," Jasper replied. "Seriously though, what is taking so long? I'm famished."

"Uh, Edward and I just got to talking. Here's two bowls of popcorn. I'm sure that will hold you over until—" I was cut off by the timer on the oven. "Nevermind. Take these bowls in the living room, and I'll be out in a second with the rest."

"You're the best Jingle Bells," Emmett said while grabbing a soda, a bowl of popcorn, and a package of peanut M&Ms. Alice and Rosalie grabbed some napkins and drinks, and Jasper got the other bowl of popcorn and a bag of chips.

When the kitchen was clear of the intruders, Edward turned to me, "So everyone here likes to eat a lot, huh?" He sounded amused.

"Not everyone. Mainly Emmett, and bit Jasper. The rest of us eat like normal human beings. However, normal human beings are not the size of Emmett, so I guess he has an excuse."

"He is rather large, isn't he?" Edward looked as if he was concentrating on something and then shook his head, seeming to wipe away the thought. "What can I carry?"

I had just finished plating the appetizers, so I handed a plate to Edward and took one myself as I led him back to the living room. We set them down on the coffee table as he took his previous position on the couch, and I sat in the only available place—next to him.

"What are we watching tonight?" I asked Emmett. Emmett looked up from Rose to a pile of three DVDs. He and Rose were laid out on the floor in front of the couch with about fifteen pillows sprawled around them. Emmett liked to be in front so he could have his own reactions without seeing ours. Sometimes it was more fun to watch him than the movie.

"We couldn't really decide. We thought we'd let you and Edward have the final pick." Emmett said with a pained expression.

I got up, grabbed the pile, and returned to my place on the couch. "Well, Edward it looks like we have a decision to make."

"Indeed, it seems so, Bella." Edward replied, taking the movies from my hands. No wonder Emmett looked unhappy. One of the choices was clearly Emmett's—some action blockbuster, the second was either Rose or Alice's, and the third was definitely Jasper's. Edward and I quickly agreed on Jasper's pick, a nice compromise between the action and romance of the other two choices, and handed it to Emmett.

"You love Jasper more than me, Bella? I'm so surprised. I thought we had something special!" Emmett said with mock-horror.

"Sorry, Emmett, but you know I've always had it bad for Jasper. I think Alice will agree with me." Alice started ferociously nodding her head, while Emmett pretended to be even more crushed. Jasper and Edward broke into laughter, which was not helping me keep a straight face.

"Well, Emmett, you should know you're my favorite." Edward said between laughs much to the surprise of everyone, except Alice.

"Edward! So quick to jump the 'Jasper ship'! Must I remind you that you too helped pick _Jasper's _movie choice?" I said, eager to have Edward be apart of our group dynamic.

"I just chose that to make you happy. I was taught to be a gentleman, after all." Edward said in a teasing voice. I gave him a look of disbelief, then pointedly turned my head in the other direction. This only received more laughter out of the traitor.

"We're glad to have you on Team Emmett, Edward. You and Rose are officially on the side of awesome." Emmett said while high-fiving Edward awkwardly from his position on the floor.

"I never said I was on Team Emmett. Jasper is my twin brother, you know. We share the same genes. It's like going against myself." Rose said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"But, it's like a given that you'd be on my side, Rose. Plus you and Jasper are definitely not the same people. That would just be gross." Emmett sounded like he had already won the argument.

"Whatever, Emmett. You will have to earn my allegiance. I am not as easily bought as Edward here," Rose said while pointing at a highly amused Edward.

"I think I can change your mind," Emmett raised his eyebrows at Rose, leaned toward her and started making kissing noises. Rose was suddenly very interested in her nails and when Emmett's face was within inches of her, she put her right hand on his face, halting his progress. She didn't even look up to see his shocked expression.

"Emmett, can you stop trying to molest my sister and put the movie in?" Jasper sounded exasperated.

"I guess so, _Jasper._" Emmett sounded frustrated as he moved his face away from Rosalie and looked at her as if he were solving a puzzle.

"It's not my fault all the ladies love me," Jasper said, putting his hands behind his head while Alice giggled at his side. Emmett glared at him, and reluctantly got up to put in the movie.

I looked over at Edward to find him looking highly amused at the situation, "What's so funny, Edward?"

"Nothing. You all get along so well. I don't think I've ever been around this much fun."

"You call this getting along?" I was certain what had just gone down would not be classified as 'getting along.'

"Well, yes. You're arguing, but you can tell you all love each other. It's refreshing." We had turned toward each other on the couch, completely forgetting everyone around us.

"Do you not have friends like this?"

"Not really. I have friends, but none that I am comfortable with like you all seem to be. I suppose I am a bit of a loner." He said with a sigh, looking a bit dejected.

"You are a loner no more, Edward. You seem to have been accepted into our group fully." I said with as much energy as possible. I wanted to get him out of the sullen mood that had suddenly appeared.

He met my eyes and almost whispering he said, "Thanks, Bella." I was shocked by the amount of emotion on his face. I felt like I would suffocate in the amount of passion his smoldering green eyes were pouring into me. I could have looked at him forever when we were interrupted.

"Ahem." Alice, of course. "We're starting the movie now, so you may want to point your attention to the screen, Bella. And you too, Edward."

Cue the blush. Luckily Edward too looked a little uncomfortable as he smiled sheepishly, and Alice moved to look at the screen. I shot Alice a glare before we lost her attention and was met with an enormous grin and a wink.

Emmett took this as his cue to start the movie. _Woah. _As soon as the lights went out I became acutely aware of Edward's presence less than a foot from me on the couch. It felt like an electric charge was shooting through me. What was with the electricity I felt around Edward? It was exhilarating and frustrating at the same time.

I tried my best not to look at him, but whenever I did, I found two green orbs fixed in my direction. It was too much; I couldn't handle his intense stare.

It was bitter relief when the movie ended and Jasper flipped the lights on.

"Edward, do you want me to drive you back to your place?" Jasper asked. I finally noticed that Alice had fallen asleep on the chair, and Emmett and Rosalie were missing. I guess I was too busy trying to ignore the electrical surge in my body to notice.

"I think that might be best," said the beautiful man beside me. I looked over at him for the first time in an hour, and he turned his crooked smile on me. I felt like I was melting.

Jasper's voice snapped me back to reality. "Let me put Alice in bed and grab my keys." He picked up Alice bridal style, smirked at me, and disappeared up the stairs.

"So, um, can I see you again, Bella?" Edward's velvet voice filled the silence.

I shot my eyes to his face. "W-what?"

He nervously shuffled his feet. "I feel like we have a connection. I've thought that since I first saw you a year ago." He stepped toward me. "Don't you feel that too?"

I didn't know if I could speak. I looked toward my own feet, and barely whispered, "yes."

"Please look at me, Bella. I don't know if I can stand not looking in your eyes for another year."

"Okay." I looked up into his intense stare. His eyes looked as if they were searching for something.

"Okay, what?" He sounded frustrated.

"Okay, I'll look at you. Okay, you can see me again."

"Alright, we can go now, man." Jasper interrupted, yet again.

"Until next time. Good night Bella," he said as he lifted my hand to his face and kissed it.

"Good night Edward." I sighed. What did I do to deserve this god-like creature in front of me?

"Oh, Bella," I turned toward the voice immediately and found Edward's face inches from my own. "Sweet dreams." He stayed there for what seemed like forever. He pulled away abruptly, and ran his hand through his hair. He gave me a huge smile, turned on his heel, and followed Jasper out the door.

I stood there looking at the door for what seemed like forever.

That night I did have sweet dreams, but not because Edward told me to. He didn't need to tell me; they were perfect simply because he had entered my life.

**The End! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
